


First-degree Felony

by Anti047



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	First-degree Felony

“Chuckie Sullivan，出列。”男人的声音带着浓厚的英伦腔，Chuckie甚至不用动动眼珠去看看男人就知道对方是什么模样——无非就是标准的军情六处的老头子，西装革履的刻板家伙。  
“Yes sir.”Chuckie故意把步子踏得很响，他感觉到男人在靠近他，目前来看他似乎不是很高。  
“看着我，士兵。”  
Chuckie低头看向声音的来源，不得不说这次他还真的预估错误了。男人长得很英俊，大概三十多岁的样子。漂亮的棕色卷发打理得整整齐齐，留着唇上胡和不太浓重的络腮胡。身上的西装显示出完美的曲线，挺翘的臀部在西装下摆露出来，而那双眼睛——天哪，那双眼睛。他发誓那是他看到的最好看的眼睛，简直像两颗光彩夺目的蓝钻石。  
“据说你只有一项测试没有达标，所以被驳回了调往London的资格。”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Ok……”男人面对他站好，“其他人解散，Chuckie跟我走。”  
“Sir……”Chuckie跟在男人后面就像一只笨拙的大熊。  
“我的名字是August Walker，别再sir，sir的叫我了，你那Boston的口音真糟糕。”August推开他临时办公室的门并在Chuckie进去后关上了。  
“射击满分，搏斗满分，侦查满分……Chuckie，你简直就是完美，除了色诱这一项，上面没有你的分数。”August靠在桌子前面双手抱胸看着这个二十岁出头的年轻人，“我希望你能给我一个合理的解释。”  
“我拒绝进行这一项测试，没什么好说的。”Chuckie站得笔直。  
“你还记不记得两个月前你签署了调任书？如果你现在违约并且不能给出合理的理由，我是有权利将你送上军事法庭的，你知道你会被判什么罪吗？”  
“我知道，sir……Agent August.”  
“那现在开始吧。”August松了松领带，“现在就开始你的最后一项测试，我亲自为你评分。”  
Chuckie深吸了一口气放松了身体并调整他的情绪，他尝试向前走了两步，在即将靠近August突然转向另一侧。  
“你今晚一个人吗？”Chuckie转头看向August，眼角带着点笑意。  
老套的开头。August想到，不过这张脸能给他加不少分。  
“我想是的。”August也笑着回应，他故意调正身体，假装毫不在意。  
“正好我晚上也没什么事。”Chuckie借着身高优势故意凑到August耳边说话，喷吐出温热的呼吸让后者耳朵发痒。  
“你……”August话没说完就被对方堵上了嘴唇，Chuckie嘴里满是烟草和咖啡的味道，灵活的舌头没用多久便撬开了他的牙关。August刚想伸手阻止就被对方将双手死死按在了桌子上，Chuckie的舌头恶意地扫过他的上颚，成功的让他狠狠的抖了一下。最后当这个吻结束的时候Chuckie还不忘故意吹了一下August的胡须，“这个能打几分？”  
“还不错，但是离满分还是差远了。”  
“看来我要好好努力了。”Chuckie搂住August的腰将对方放在桌子上，一手分开对方的双腿，一手解开了皮带。Chuckie脱下August的长裤，连同内裤也一起扔到脚下，满意的看着对方双腿上的男士长袜和脚腕上的枪套。  
Chuckie的手掌很大，可以轻松地把August的阴茎握在手里。他熟稔的来回套弄，偶尔用指甲抠弄顶端的细缝。很快August的阴茎就变得坚硬，顶端也开始渗出透明的前液。  
“这么快，有多久没有碰过了？”Chuckie另一只手钻进衬衫逗弄翘立的乳尖。  
August的脸涨得通红，“再磨蹭下去你可就要不及格了。”  
“是吗？”Chuckie放开了August的阴茎，将沾满前液的手指在紧闭的后穴入口处按，“我不就晚过去几天吗，至于这么着急的飞过半个地球来找我吗？”  
被看透心思的探员不想回答对方的问题，他等了一年才想到办法把这个小混蛋从美国弄到英国，他可不想因为他年轻的男友一时兴起不想考试就让计划泡汤。  
“你就不能好好完成测试吗？！”August攥紧了拳头想要给对方狠狠来一下，却被Chuckie的手包住了整个拳头。  
“负责测试的女考官可没有你好看，”Chuckie说着伸进了一个指节，“再说我要是真的完成了测试，你能保证不生气？”  
“嗯……”没等August回应，Chuckie就将整个手指伸了进去。他故意向里钻，按压到突起的前列腺上来回摩擦。  
“啊唔——”August被折磨的又气愤又爽快，勃起的阴茎颤抖着，他就要射精了。  
当白色的精液射到他的衬衫上的时候，August脑子里只有一个想法：他被一根手指肏到射精了。  
高潮过后的探员有些脱力，他靠在Chuckie的肩上，任凭对方将阴茎抵上刚才被肏开的穴口。头部进入的时候有些困难，到了柱身就会好一些。他们没用润滑液，这样August肏起来格外的紧。Chuckie很享受缓慢进入对方身体的过程，他能感受到August的后穴随着呼吸收缩，肉环紧紧箍住他的阴茎一点一点地完全吞进去。  
August攀上Chuckie的手臂企图让对方再慢一点，可Chuckie等不了了，年轻的小伙子根本不想限制他的欲望。Chuckie握住August打开的膝弯挺身将阴茎完全捅了进去，这让年长的探员惊叫出声。  
“太快了，慢……嗯——！”  
没等August给出回应Chuckie就开始抽动了，粗长的阴茎上满是突起的血管，他狠狠地捣进去，撞上前列腺的瞬间August几乎惊叫着从桌面上跳了起来。Chuckie继续像打桩机一样反复肏干那一点，让在人外一本正经的男人只能在他身下发出断续的抽泣和呻吟。  
“嗯、嗯，Chuckie……”August的手很小，几乎握不住Chuckie结实的手臂，好几次差点被顶出去。  
而Chuckie大手一揽将August紧紧抱在怀里，按在自己的阴茎上来回肏干。没几下August的阴茎就又抬头了，透明的前液沾湿两人紧贴的小腹。他能感觉到Chuckie的阴茎在他体内跳动着，几分钟后滚烫的精液填满了他的肠道。  
“呼……”August躺在桌子上叹着气，无心打理满身的液体。他的衬衫被推到了胸口，下身除了男士长袜和枪套一丝不挂，脸色潮红，看起来很诱人。  
“我想我还是要把你送上军事法庭。”  
“看来刚才我的表现不够好啊。”Chuckie凑到August身边吻了一下他的额头。  
“偷窃政府官员的芳心可是一级重罪。”


End file.
